laisse-moi te revendiquer
by nattie black
Summary: suite de la S2 - Stiles et Scott se retrouve seuls sans nouvelles pendant deux mois de Derek et des autres. Après une journée difficile Stiles se décide à aller voir l'alpha. Cette visite changera tout. Résumé nul désolée
1. Chapter 1

Un grand merci à Swato qui m'a donné l'envie (et que je ne désespère par un jour d'épouser !) et Lilimoon (pour avoir écouté partie après partie durant ce long mois d'écriture).

Les choses n'étaient pas des plus simples pour Stiles. Scott, malgré le fait qu'il comprenne le choix d'Allison, vivait mal la séparation. Il avait dit être prêt à l'attendre, pourtant son absence le rendait le rendait dingue. Le premier mois avait été gênant mais le deuxième mois était clairement désagréable pour le jeune loup. Il essayait de combler ce vide soit en parlant d'elle tout le temps soit en s'énervant dés qu'on faisait allusion à elle. Le fils du shérif ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et ça le rendait malade de voir son meilleur ami souffrir autant et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il voyait Scott de plus en plus irrité, fatigué. Il avait l'impression que les rôles s'échangeaient. Scott avait toujours été celui qui devait calmer Stiles, celui qui avait conscience de la réalité et qui ramenait son ami sur terre. Quand il avait été mordu et qu'il était devenu un loup-garou son ami n'avait eu d'autres choix que de calmer son excentricité et de se tenir concentré pour l'aider de son mieux. Mais depuis sa rupture Stiles jouait complètement le rôle du responsable dans leur duo. Celui qui prenait sur lui d'ordonner à Scott de se taire, d'aller se défouler ou bien de lui donner des cachets pour qu'il aille se coucher.

Parallèlement Stiles sentait que leurs ennuis surnaturels n'étaient pas finit. Ils semblaient tous avoir oubliés que le corps de Gérard n'avait pas été retrouvé. Comme si c'était normal. _Mais oui bien sur, se sentant mourir le gentil chasseur a décidé de nous économiser du temps et d'aller s'enterrer tout seul !_ Pensait sans cesse le jeune homme. Le problème étant que depuis ce fameux soir Boyd et Erica avaient quitté Beacon Hills, Jackson les évitait, mais au moins il ne les embêtait que rarement. Et le plus effrayant était qu'il n'avait pas revu ni Isaac, ni Peter ni Derek. Pas que ces trois là lui manquaient mais ce n'était pas normal du tout. D'autant plus que Scott avait détecté par-ci par-là des nouvelles odeurs lycanthropes. Derek ne pouvait pas passer une semaine sans martyriser le fils du shérif. Peter avait peut-être fini par redevenir un alpha psychopathe hyper en quête de pouvoir et de contrôle. _Non mais s'il était redevenu un alpha Scott l'aurait sentit, non ?_ Et puis, il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais Derek lui manquait quand même, ils avaient ensemble établi un certain équilibre. Et présentement le mauvais caractère et la brusquerie du plus jeune des Hale lui manquaient. Il avait besoin de l'entendre grogner, histoire de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui parce qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout tenir à bout de bras.

Scott d'un côté, Lydia qui prenait enfin pleinement conscience de son existence et qui, avec Allison, le prenait pour un psychologue. Le coach de Lacross qui comptait sur lui pour reproduire ses exploits à chaque entrainement et à chaque match à venir. Son père qui avait désespérément besoin de normalité, de retour au calme après les tumultes de ces derniers mois. Il avait juste besoin de Derek, qu'il vienne s'occuper un peu de Scott, qu'il lui change les idées. Même un simple signe suffirait à rebooster le jeune homme.

Il se passa encore deux jours avant que l'adolescent n'arrive à son point de non retour. Allison lui avait demandé de venir plus tôt à l'école pour pouvoir lui parler. Ensemble ils parlaient leur mère morte. Enfin Allison parlait. Stiles, lui, écoutait. Il savait que c'était difficile de se décider à parler après la perte d'un parent alors il ne se plaignait pas. Lui et Allison n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais la jeune fille avait besoin de lui, il se voyait mal l'envoyer paitre. Seulement l'hyperactif aurait préféré que le processus de deuil ne passe pas par les stades « Je veux toujours la mort de Derek Hale. J'ai été horrible avec ma mère, je ne lui ai pas assez dit que je l'aimais. Je dois devenir une bonne chasseuse pour honorer sa mémoire… » Néanmoins s'il ne se plaignait pas, Stiles ne pouvait pas retenir sa langue bien longtemps et fatigué de devoir jouer la nounou de tout le monde il ne s'embarrassa pas de tact pour répondre aux lamentations de l'adolescente.

-Dis-moi Allison, tu me connais un minimum ? Tu sais que mon père est le shérif et que ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit. Et je n'ai jamais caché qu'elle me manquait et il t'a fallu attendre que la tienne meure aussi pour te rendre compte qu'elle était importante. De plus si tu tiens tant que ça à honorer là mémoire de ta mère et à terminer sa tache, c'est simple tu n'as qu'a allait voir Scott et le tuer. Parce que c'est ce que ta mère essayait de faire quand Derek est arrivé pour le sauver. Et c'est en se débattant pour sa propre vie qu'il l'a mordu. Derek a bien des défauts mais pas celui de mordre les chasseurs pour le plaisir de les voir se suicider après. En plus excuse-moi mais aire passer ses convictions avant sa fille ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve d'amour ! »

Il s'excusa d'avoir été aussi brusque mais pas de ses paroles et s'en alla en direction du lycée. Quand Scott arriva il fut froid avec son ami comme ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Le fils du shérif ne s'en formalisa pas et se concentra sur son cours de biologie. Quand après la pause de 10h le jeune loup l'ignorait toujours, le bousculant à plusieurs reprises, Stiles compris qu'il y avait un problème. Il voulu en parler à la pause du midi, mais la cloche n'avait pas encore finit de sonner que son ami était déjà hors de la classe. N'ayant pas spécialement faim l'adolescent se dirigea vers sa voiture, trop effrayé de voir Lydia lui sauter dessus pour lui raconter à quel point Jackson était redevenu parfait. Au final il passa toute l'heure fixer l'orée de la forêt à la recherche d'un morceau de cuir noir. Mais il resta désespérément seul. Bien trop vite à son goût il dut retourner dans l'établissement scolaire. Et juste avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires pour l'entrainement de Lacross Scott l'apostropha.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es couvert de l'odeur d'Allison ? » son ton était plus agressif qu'interrogateur. « Et n'essai pas de nier. Je vous ai vu ce matin. Alors ca va, t'as choisi ton camp, vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi. Avoues tu n'attendais que ça, qu'on se sépare pour venir jouer les amis consolateurs et récupérer la fille après. T'as fini par comprendre que t'avais aucune chance avec Lydia, t'as imprimé qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de toi. Du coup tu t'es dit que t'allais tenter le coup avec sa meilleure amie. Je n'aurai pas cru ça de toi, je pensais qu'on était comme des frères ! »

Puis il reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Stiles n'avait même pas pu en placer une, il était resté de marbre durant toute la tirade de son ami. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul il prenait conscience de la boule qui se trouvait dans sa gorge et qui lui faisait mal. Y'avait pas à dire, ce mois-ci la pleine lune tombait vraiment mal. Il entendit le coach prononcer son nom sans comprendre sa phrase. Jackson qui venait de faire son entrée lâcha un :

« Oui, Bilinsky qu'attends-tu pour aller te changer ? » avec son petit sourire moqueur.

Pas de doute le Jackson d'avant était de retour. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le jeune homme baissa la tête et décida de faire demi-tour. Il estimait qu'il avait eu largement son compte pour la journée. Ses pas raisonnèrent dans tout le couloir alors qu'il se dirigeait avec détermination vers le parking du lycée. Durant tout le trajet il s'énerva sur son autoradio, aucune station ne trouvant grâce à ses yeux. Quand il se gara dans son allée un peu trop vite il dut renverser une poubelle pour éviter d'emboutir la voiture de patrouille de son père. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait oublié que ce jour-la son père ne travaillait jamais.

Sa colère un peu passé, il entra chez lui à pas de loup, espérant ne pas croiser son paternel. Mais non, le destin s'acharna sur lui. Monsieur Stilinsky été dans le salon, la télé crachant le rire de sa mère qui se répercutait contre les murs. Les volets étaient fermés et une odeur, mélange d'alcool et de sueur, régnait dans la maison. Le petit bruit sec que fit la porte en se refermant fut discret mais il faut croire que l'alcool décuplait les sens du shérif, qui se redressa aussi vite dans le canapé. Même dans la pénombre Stiles pouvait voir les ravages sur le visage de son père. Il avait les yeux rouges et toujours larmoyants.

« Oh Stiles c'est toi, tu es déjà rentré ? »

Il semblait tellement de le voir lui, dans le vestibule que Stiles sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Cela faisait six mois que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou, deux mois qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul avec les merdes engendrées par cette morsure, pourtant il était convaincu que si sa vie partait autant en miettes ces derniers temps et aujourd'hui en particulier c'était parce que Derek Hale avait décidé de jouer à l'homme invisible qui participe à un concours du roi du silence. Il regarda son père porter sa bouteille d'alcool à sa bouche tout en se réinstallant dans son sofa.

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur et laissa sortir les sanglots qu'il avait si longtemps retenus. Le 3 février était le jour qu'il détestait le plus avec noël et son anniversaire. Tous les ans le 3 févriers était une journée difficile à vivre pour Stiles, les anniversaires de mort étaient redoutables pour tout le monde. Cette année il savait que cela allait être plus dur que les autres années, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que les 10ans de mort de sa mère se passeraient ainsi…

La douleur était si intense qu'il en suffoquait. Ses poumons se rebellaient et refusaient de laisser entrer l'air. Comme s'il se noyait il avait l'impression que son être tout entier était compressé, prêt à exploser. Son cœur battait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir, loin de cette souffrance. Il cognait tellement fort que sa cage thoracique semblait chauffée à blanc. Le jeune homme ne sentait plus au final les pulsations de son organe vital. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il respirait encore. Pleins de petits points noirs obscurcirent son champ de vision et il perdit complètement pieds. Quand il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Il prêta attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient et distingua la respiration sifflante de son père un étage en dessous. Il ne serait pas étonné de l'entendre ronfler d'ici peu. L'adolescent était lessivé, comme si il avait reçu un coup de massue, ou plus comme s'il avait ingurgité des antidouleurs à haute doses vu qu'il n'avait pas mal à la tête.

Comme dans un rêve il se releva et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne se souvenait plus de quoi mais il savait qu'il devait aller voir Derek et lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus. C'était lui le grand alpha alors il comprendrait certainement. Sans savoir comment il arriva indemne à la maison des Hale. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il faisait indéniablement plus sombre. Il était à peine arrivé en haut des marches qu'Isaac se présenta à lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait qu'à venir ici pour que cesse ses problèmes…

« Derek ne veut pas de toi ici. Il voudrait que tu repartes tout de suite. »

… Ou pas. Stiles mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce que le jeune loup venait de lui dire. Quand ce fut chose faite il hésita sur la réaction à avoir. Devait-il rire, s'effondrer une nouvelle fois, simplement rebrousser chemin ou exploser de voir qu'une fois encore on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Isaac l'examina et remarqua sans mal que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le visage de son camarade était blême, ses yeux prouvaient encore qu'il avait pleuré et surtout il n'avait toujours rien dit. Décidant de lui venir en aide l'orphelin ajouta :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi de rester ici, surtout ce soir, alors fait vite.»

Tout en disant cela il s'effaça en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer. Du bout des lèvres et le regard surpris Stiles le remercia. Doucement il pénétra dans la demeure, plus très sur de lui. Il se souvenait à présent très bien de quoi il n'en pouvait plus, mais il n'était plus convaincu que le dire à Derek y face quoi que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas mais aucune trace de l'alpha.

« Il est là haut dans sa chambre. »

Bon là c'était certain, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. L'adolescent hésita sérieusement à faire demi-tour mais la perspective de retrouver son père ou toute autre personne l'en dissuada. Sans être tout à fait sur de lui le jeune homme gravit marche après marche, l'escalier craquant une fois sur deux. Il essayait de réguler sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque il n'y pensait même pas. Rien n'aurait pu calmer les battements frénétiques dans sa poitrine. Quand il passa le seuil de la porte et qu'il vit l'alpha allongé dans son lit, son cœur rata pourtant un battement. Alors que lui avait des problèmes et devait s'occuper de son rejeton de louveteau, monsieur faisait tranquillement la sieste avant la pleine lune. Il était en train de formuler mentalement une phrase d'attaque quand Derek, toujours étendu, ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Derek ne veut pas de toi ici » ?! Tu voulais peut-être un texto ou tu voulais juste me l'entendre te le dire ?! »

Coupé dans son élan le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi répliquer sur le coup et oublia le discours qu'il avait prévu.

« Aucun signe de vie de toi et des autres pendant deux mois. On arrive au point où même Chris Argent ne sait pas si tu es encore en vie et c'est tout ce que tu me dis ? ».

Ce fut au tour de l'ainé d'être bouche bée. De toute évidence son silence radio avait marqué le garçon. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait quelqu'un avait remarqué son absence et semblait s'en être inquiété. Ce qui l'étonnait moins c'est que cette personne soit Stiles Stilinsky. Sous ses airs d'hyperactif violant les lois, il était un être humain attentif qui posait toujours les bonnes questions. L'adolescent lui tapait rapidement sur le système mais il ne pouvait nier que ce petit imbécile était pourvu d'un certain courage, plus dû à sa tête brulée, d'un fort caractère et d'une haute résistance aux événements perturbants et pour le moins horribles. En définitif Stiles Stilinsky était une personne plutôt extraordinaire et remarquable. Enfin pour un simple humain agaçant et insignifiant.

Un bruit résonnait avec violence dans les oreilles du loup. Il se redressa dans son lit et contempla le jeune homme pour comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait si fort. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Si pour lui ces deux mois avaient été éprouvants il était évident que pour Stiles il en allait de même, cela avait même peut-être été pire. Ses pommettes étaient plus que saillantes. Malgré une sorte de camouflage il remarqua les cernes violettes sous ses yeux, qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir deux cocards. Chacun de ses membres tremblaient, ses doigts bougeaient rapidement en un tic nerveux. Ses vêtements ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui et son odeur ne se résumait plus à une senteur de bonbon mélangé à la senteur musqué de son gel douche. L'adolescent hyperactif qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête avait disparut. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une épave.

« Stiles, ca va ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude et d'agacement.

N'était-il pas fichu de tenir quelques semaines tout seul ? C'est à se demander comment il avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse irruption dans sa vie après la morsure de son ami. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Aussi incroyablement que cela puisse être il se rendait compte, en le voyant là devant lui, qu'il lui avait manqué.

Tous les changements qui passaient dans sa vie, tous ces événements incontrôlables étaient habituellement équilibrés par l'attitude constante de l'adolescent. Et quand il lui donnait une occasion d'être violent, Derek ne pouvait que l'en remercier, c'était sa façon de perdre son sang froid.

« Si je vais bien ? Non mais tu te fiches de qui là Hale ! Tu me rembarres et la minute d'après tu veux de mes nouvelles ! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous les loups ? Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, non ca ne va pas et tout ca à cause de toi et de ta famille. Avant que ton malade d'oncle ne décide de tuer ta sœur pour devenir un alpha pour ensuite mordre mon meilleur ami ma vie allait très bien. J'allais très bien quand je n'étais pas le seul à être faible physiquement, faible sur l'échelle sociale. Ton oncle a commencé et tu as continué comme si ton seul but en choisissant Isaac, Erica et Boyd était de me prouver que je n'étais qu'un nul insignifiant et sans aucune perspective pour la suite. Et bien j'ai un scoop pour toi, je le savais déjà que j'étais qu'un nul et que ma vie était misérable. Mais en attendant qui c'est qui répare vos pots cassés ! Vous êtes bien content quand je suis là pour vous aider avec la police, pour servir de défouloir à tous les loups en libertés et pour consoler les familles que vous détruisez. Oui bizarrement bien qu'elle aime me parlait pendant des heures, Allison n'a qu'une envie : te voir. Il serait temps pour vous d'assumer vos actes ! »

Désormais l'alpha était debout en face de Stiles, le dévisageant avec exaspération. Il revenait sur ce qu'il avait pensé. L'ado ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Il était là depuis même pas vingt minutes qu'il voulait déjà le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix.

« C'est bon tu as fini ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Non. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre, l'alpha gronda sourdement avant d'attraper l'ado par le col et de le soulever du sol. Il le secoua dans tous les sens avant de le jeter sur son lit. Il se posta au dessus de lui, prêt à le frapper. Comment pouvait-il réussir à le faire de ces gonds presque à chaque fois. Il avait le don de le rendre dingue. Il respira plusieurs fois avant de se laisser glisser à ses côtés. Il n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il se laisser contrôler par ses émotions dans les circonstances actuelles. Tout en soupirant un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait au moins eut le droit à une dernière altercation avant d'affronter ce qui serait surement sa dernière pleine lune.

« Merci. »

Sur le lit la respiration du jeune homme était toujours laborieusement mais son cœur s'était largement calmé. Leurs torses se soulevaient en rythme. Leurs épaules se touchaient ainsi que leurs mains.

« Aujourd'hui je devrais être sur la tombe de ma mère pour ma visite annuelle. Pour ensuite passer la soirée ma chambre à essayer d'oublier que mon père est ivre. » Il n'y a pas à dire, Stiles ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ce soir ca serait vraiment trop dangereux pour toi. Mais ça te dirait de rester un petit peu ici avant d'aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre ? »

L'ado restait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était complètement obnubilé par leurs mains en contact. Derek frotta son épaule contre la sienne avant de lui donner des petits coups du pied.

« Hé ! Alors t'en dis quoi ? »

Stiles laissa un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'alpha dans les yeux.

« Ca me va. Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux mois. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il avec humour, tout en jouant des sourcils dans un mouvement qui se voulait charmeur.

Derek le regarda avec sérieux, l'air de se demander si le jeune homme avait vraiment fait et dit ce qu'il pensait. Puis il se permit de laisser un air narquois fleurir sur son visage, air qui devint lentement sincère. Stiles loucha sur cette bouche qui s'étirait avec franchise. Agissant sous l'impulsion il lança sa main contre le ventre du loup-garou avec force. L'autre n'avait pas dut souffrir du coup mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de renvoyer le geste au fils du shérif qui étouffa une plainte de douleur.

« Est-ce que je te frappe sans raison moi ? »

« Derek, tu me poses vraiment la question ? »

« Alors je me dois de te préciser que toi en tant qu'être humain tu ne m'as pas manqué. Par contre toi en tant que souffre douleur j'avoue que… C'est beaucoup moins drôle de frapper Peter, il guérit tout de suite. »

Stiles afficha une moue plus qu'offensée. Rien que pour ça il aurait le droit d'arracher la gorge de l'autre avec ses dents. Qu'il serait bon de mettre en pratique la menace que le loup lui balançait pour un oui ou pour un non. L'ado était perdu dans ses pensées sanglantes ou le loup implorait pour de la pitié lorsqu'un éclat de rire profond secoua le lit et lui par la même occasion. Il se tourna vers Derek avec un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est juste que tu es pitoyable avec ce pli entre les yeux et ton sourire ridiculement sadique. »

En disant ça l'ainé passa son index sur le dis pli en question. Si l'adolescent se tendit à ce contact cela ne dura pas longtemps. Rapidement tout son corps se décrispa. Comme si en faisant se simple geste le brun avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Une à une les tensions de Stiles s'évanouir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soupirer de plaisir l'autre lui attrapa le nez entre deux doigts et le secoua, comme on le ferait à un enfant. Comme si c'était naturel.

Derek passa ensuite ses bras derrière sa propre tête et s'en servit d'oreiller. Stiles, lui, se positionna de côté et détailla le loup. Sa barbe de trois jours était tant fournie qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas était entretenue depuis leur dernière rencontre. Sans être hirsute elle lui mangeait sérieusement les joues. Il en allait de même pour ses cheveux qui se rapprochaient plus d'une tignasse indisciplinée à la Harry Potter. L'adolescent était sur qu'une fois mouillées les mèches de devant devaient lui tomber sur les yeux. Quand ses pupilles se posèrent sur ses pommettes prononcées il se fit la réflexion que le loup-garou avait perdu du poids. Lentement la voix de l'ainé s'éleva dans les airs et il commença à lui raconter sa vie. Trop perdu dans sa contemplation le fils du shérif ne se rendit pas compte que le loup préférait lui parler de lui plutôt que d'aborder les deux derniers mois.

Il regarda le tissu tendu sur la musculature du brun, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas perdu de poids mais qu'il s'était fort entrainé vu que la masse musculaire lui parut plus importante que d'habitude. Ou bien était-ce juste le fait que durant son absence son image s'était légèrement effacée de la mémoire du jeune homme ? Tout en l'écoutant raconter ses soirées avec sa sœur à courir dans la forêt, Stiles observa de nouveau le visage de l'alpha. Passé le plaisir de le revoir il se rendait compte que certains détails inquiétants lui avaient échappés.

Le loup-garou aussi avait un pli marqué entre les yeux, ce qu'on appelait ride du lion. Signe d'un grand souci. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le cou du loup Stiles avala sa salive avec difficulté et il comprit pourquoi Derek avait laissé sa barbe pousser. D'une main tremblante il s'approcha de la marbrure brune imprimée sur la peau de l'autre. Quand il sentit le relief de la boursouflure sous ses doigts ses yeux se fermèrent et son cœur se contracta de douleur. Derek ne parlait plus, paralysé par le contact du jeune homme. Stiles se mordit les lèvres et pris une grande inspiration. Un mélange d'effrois et de rage se battait dans son être.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça Derek, que j'aille lui botter le cul. » dans sa voix perçait une nuance d'alerte.

Une large cicatrice traversait le gorge du loup et on devinait qu'elle s'étendait sur le bas de sa joue. Avec horreur l'adolescent comprit que Derek avait été marqué par un autre loup comme du vulgaire bétail.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis toujours sous le charme de Swato (allez lire ses histoires si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Encore et toujours merci à Lilimoon (aller lire ses histoires si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Et merci à MomoClem et à Sakuraetsasuke qui m'ont fait remarquer grâce à leurs reviews que j'avais oublié d'expliquer un détail dans l'histoire.

Le regard du loup se voila, il redressa sa tête pour regarder fixement le plafond, puis il se mura dans le silence. L'ado se demandait, tout en suivant du doigt le tracé de la cicatrice, si le loup souffrait encore. Il se rappela ironiquement, que lui aussi il avait était mordu. Il venait de fêter ses 6ans, quelques mois avant que la maladie de sa mère ne prenne le contrôle de son état de santé. Certes ce n'était pas un loup, ni un loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué, mais il avait toujours considéré Tarot comme une bête sauvage. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché, suite à un pari perdu avec Scott, d'aller dans la niche du chien pour aller lui prendre son os. L'animal l'avait rattrapé tout de suite tout de suite, l'avait mordu moyennement en guise de punition puis était reparti se coucher tout en grognant gentiment. Il n'avait subit qu'une seule morsure mais même si le chien s'était retenu la force dans sa mâchoire était telle qu'il avait fallut faire un point de suture pour chaque plaies du petit garçon. Stiles se souvenait encore des baisers tendres que sa mère déposait sur ses cicatrices chaque fois qu'il allait la voir à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait expliqué que si on le voulait vraiment nos baisers pouvaient guérir toutes les blessures. Elle était sur que les baisers de son merveilleux garçon feraient un jour des miracles.

Quand il reprit pieds avec le présent l'ado était toujours en train de toucher le cou du loup. Comme pour Tarot, il le considérait comme une bête sauvage, impétueuse, indomptable. Mais pas insondable, du moins pas pour lui. Dans le fond Derek avait beau garder bien des mystères, le jeune homme était sur qu'il arrivait à percer à jour celui qu'il était vraiment. Et comme pour Tarot, ce mélange de sauvagerie et d'humanité l'attirait et le fascinait. Et présentement il n'avait d'autre envie que de guérir les plaies du loup aussi bien que le faisait sa mère. Avec lenteur, pour ne pas effrayer l'autre et lui laisser le temps de se défaire s'il le voulait, il approcha ses lèvres du cou marqué. Avant même d'être arrivé à son but, le fils du shérif sentit le pouls accéléré de l'alpha. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bas de la cicatrice un frisson phénoménal traversa le corps l'ainé, leurs faisant à tous les deux l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Le jeune homme passa prêt d'une minute à s'occuper du coup du loup. Voyant que l'autre ne bronchait pas, il se permit de poser sa main sur sa joue pour lui pencher la tête en sa direction et ainsi pouvoir atteindre le haut de la cicatrice sur le bas de sa joue. Le cœur de Derek battait toujours à cent à l'heure et la main chaude posée contre sa joue n'arrangeait rien. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls pour le laisser savourer pleinement cette bouche qui parcourait sa peau avec une infinie délicatesse. D'instinct, sans qu'il n'y prenne le temps d'y réfléchir, de toutes façons mieux valait ne pas essayer, il passa son bras par-dessus son ventre pour laisser sa main se poser sur la hanche du plus jeune.

Les baisers n'avaient rien d'érotiques ou de sensuel, au contraire ils avaient une connotation maternelle. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant les sens du loup de s'enflammer telle une torche imbibée d'essence à l'idée que Stiles était celui qui l'embrassait. Derek pouvait sentir, même les yeux fermés, que ses pupilles viraient au rouge. Une pensée forte mais furtive traversa son esprit mais là encore il n'y prêta pas attention. L'ado s'humidifia les lèvres, avala sa salive, déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres du loup, là où tous deux savaient très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de cicatrice. Puis il poussa un petit soupire, laissa glisser sa main de la joue au torse de Derek pour enfin caller sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Le loup se dépêcha de donner un coup d'épaule pour enlever la tête du plus jeune. Il leva ensuite son bras pour le passer autour de l'ado, pour qu'il vienne se nicher contre lui, lovant sa tête contre son torse, juste à côté de sa main. Une fois de plus la pensée forte mais furtive s'imprima dans l'esprit de l'ainé. Et une fois de plus il ne voulut pas y réfléchir. Il ne voulait perdre aucun instant du temps passé avec Stiles. Derek aurait aimé avoir le temps de profiter de cet instant, de prendre le temps de d'analyser les moindres informations émanant du corps contre lui. Il connaissait déjà son odeur, ses petites mimiques mais il lui semblait vital d'en savoir plus pour rattraper les deux mois où ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Il avait peur d'avoir raté des changements dans l'être qui lui servait de repère. Il avait peur que Stiles ne soit, lui aussi, devenu une autre personne. Alors qu'il plongeait discrètement son nez dans les cheveux, plus long, de l'ado celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

« C'étaient des bisous magiques, ils guérissent toutes les blessures »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit ! La tienne ne te l'a jamais appris ? Nos baisers peuvent avoir de grands pouvoirs si on le veut vraiment. Bon je sais que ce ne sont que des histoires pour les enfants mais bon… C'est le geste qui compte. »

« Stiles…t'es vraiment pas croyable. Je savais que tu pouvais être fantasque mais de là à croire en une histoire de bisous magiques… »

« C'est quelque chose que ma mère partageait avec moi les semaines qui ont précédées sa mort. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que je voulais faire disparaitre ces marques et que je t'ai embrassé que cela va vraiment marcher. Mais le fait est que c'est une sorte d'héritage qui me vient de ma mère et que je voulais partager avec toi. On ne s'est pas vu pendant deux mois mais je vois que t'es toujours aussi con ! »

Même un idiot comme Scott aurait pu comprendre que Stiles était vexé et en colère. D'autant plus qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de loup avec rage et se débâtait présentement avec ses pieds pour sortir du lit. Ne se faisant pas prier Derek se redressa et passa son bras autour des hanches du jeune homme pour l'attirer de nouveau dans le lit. Comme un peu plus tôt il fit basculer son corps sur celui de l'ado pour le surplomber.

« Hep hep ! Où tu penses aller là ! »

« Chez moi ! je préfère entendre mon père vomir et pleurer toute la nuit plutôt que de rester avec toi. »

« Non ! Ce soir tu es à moi ! »

Il l'avait dit. Cette pensée de plus en plus forte et de moins en moins furtive. Stiles était à lui. Bizarrement le fait de le dire ne le gêna pas. Après tout c'était une évidence, non ? Ils étaient comme un couple parfait d'acteurs. Donnant à l'autre ce dont il avait besoin pour rebondir. Sachant que mine de rien ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Les faiblesses de l'un étaient comblées par les points forts de l'autre. A son tour il se demanda comment, lui, avait fait pour vivre sans l'adolescent.

« Je ne suis pas TA chose ! Le libre arbitre tu connais ? »

« Stiles, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Et le fait que tu sois naïf fait parti des choses que j'apprécie chez toi. »

« Je ne suis pas naïf ! Attends, « des choses » ? Il y a donc plusieurs éléments de ma personnalité que tu aimes ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils et se réinstalla sur son lit. L'instant magique de tout à l'heure était passé alors ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et non l'un contre l'autre. Les dents serrées Derek fit la liste des choses qu'il aimait chez Stiles. Surpris de voir que le loup appréciait autant de traits de son caractère, le plus jeune gloussa. Il fit ensuite de même et avoua lui aussi ce qu'il appréciait chez l'autre. Allant jusqu'à avouer qu'il aimait les moments qu'ils passaient rien que tous les deux. Pour lui aussi au final c'était naturel de dire ça. Comme une évidence. Rapidement ils oublièrent de lieu où ils étaient. Ce n'était plus la pleine lune, ni mes dix ans de la mort d'une mère. Ils n'étaient plus en pleine forêt dans une maison délabrée. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux, parlant toute la nuit. De tout et de rien. Découvrant que Derek était capable de plaisanter sincèrement. Bon au niveau des blagues il avait toute sa culture à faire mais l'adolescent comptait bien y remédier. Aucuns bruits ne vinrent les déranger, aucune personne ne les appela. Stiles fut le premier à s'endormir bien que l'alpha somnolait depuis déjà vingt minutes.

Beaucoup de choses les opposaient pourtant quand ils s'endormir se fut avec la même pensée : miens. Et c'est sous l'ordre de cette pensée primale que le plus jeune chercha à se fondre dans l'autre alors que le loup l'entourait posséssivement de ses bras. Et alors qu'ils trouvaient enfin leur position le ciel bleu chassait définitivement la lune et les petits oiseaux se réveillèrent avec joie.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, un sentiment de peur et d'alerte lui tiraillant les tripes. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ca lui revint d'un coup, comme un éclair dans le ciel. Les alphas ! Le délai de son ultimatum avait prit cette nuit. Soit il reniait ses bêtas et rejoignait la meute d'alpha soit…ils se faisaient tous massacrer. Voilà pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait pas rester, il aurait lui aussi été tué.

Un coup d'œil lui confirma ce qu'il sentait, il était seul dans le lit. Mais l'odeur entêtante et envoutante du jeune homme prouvait bien que cette nuit n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve. En tendant l'oreille le loup n'entendit pas un seul bruit. Isaac et Peter n'étaient pas là non plus. Une angoisse dévorante gonfla la poitrine du loup-garou qui sauta du lit en appelant les autres. Il traversa toutes les pièces de la maison la peur au ventre. Il était à la moitié des escaliers quand il identifia l'odeur des alphas. Ils étaient venus ! Avec des gestes rapides il sorti son téléphone et appela Stiles. Le bruit de vibreur qu'il entendit au même moment ne le rassura pas. En cherchant un peu il trouva le téléphone à côté d'une flaque de sang. Flaque de sang qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination concernant la taille de la plaie ayant laissé couler ce sang. Un vertige fit chanceler le loup sur place tandis qu'il sentait son sang quitter son visage.

Il raccrocha son téléphone et le vibreur de celui sur le sol s'arrêta aussitôt. La panique était si forte que Derek était complètement tétanisé sur place. La nausée allait bientôt devenir trop forte pour qu'il la retienne. Pour la première fois il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait comme un lapin pris dans les fards d'une voiture. A tâtons il arriva à quitter sa maison pour aller prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il établisse un plan d'attaque. S'il y avait une seule et infime chance que Stiles et le reste de sa meute soit en vie il fallait qu'il aille les sauver.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était là, tout prêt, à l'observer. Le corps encore marqué, les vêtements couverts de sang et de déchirure, Peter se tenait debout, pas l'air plus amoché que ça.

« Un peu trop théâtral son téléphone prêt du sang ? » Devant l'air hébété de son neveu l'ancien alpha s'expliqua. « Oh aller, je voulais te donner une petit punition. Pendant que tu prenais du bon temps comme un petit inconscient que tu as jadis été, les alphas sont venus Derek ! Et inutile de te dire qu'Isaac et moi et s'est pris une petite raclée. Ils nous auraient tués si la situation n'avait pas brusquement évoluées. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Oh merci, je vais bien maintenant oui. Je pense que pour Isaac ca sera un peu plus long niveau guérison mais c'est un loup alors… »

« Où est-il ?! » aboya l'alpha.

« C'est fou ce que tu peux manquer de patience quand il s'agit de lui. Il est parti ce matin en cours avec Isaac. Derek tu es conscient de ce qui est arrivé et de ce que tu dois faire. Ils ont été très clairs Derek ! Ce n'est que quand ils ont senti vos odeurs qu'ils nous ont lachés. Et ce n'est que pour ça qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas. Mais le fait est que cette nuit Stiles s'est révélé être ton compagnon et que tu n'as qu'un mois pour le revendiquer. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé la nuit à parler avec lui que ca veut forcement dire que c'est mon compagnon ! »

« Tu as raison. Parce que tu n'as pas senti la présence des alphas dans ta propre maison, à cause de la présence de Stiles dans la même pièce que toi. Parce que tu as complètement paniqué tout à l'heure quand tu as cru l'avoir perdu. C'est pour ça que je peux affirmer que Stiles est ton compagnon. Et surtout parce que tu l'as laissé te faire des bisous magiques ! »

Derek ne savait pas si son oncle avait finit de parler mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller en direction de sa Camaro. Les clés étaient sur le contact, personne n'était assez fou pour la lui voler. Quoi qu'il était sur que si le fils du shérif venait à l'apprendre il n'hésiterait pas trente secondes avant d'aller faire un tour avec dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

En jetant un coup d'œil au ciel il en déduisit que les lycéens seraient bientôt libérés. Normalement il n'y avait pas entrainement de Lacross mais il se doutait qu'Isaac aurait surement des problèmes à régler suite à son absence. Quand il arriva sur le parking du lycée il constata qu'une partie des étudiants était déjà partie. Néanmoins la vieille jeep bleue était toujours là. Derek se gara à côté d'elle et attendit de voir les deux jeunes sortir. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Stiles et Isaac qui avaient l'air de plaisanter ensemble. En tendant l'oreille Derek put entendre ce qui les faisait rire. De toute évidence le retour d'Isaac au lycée n'était pas passé inaperçu. Dés que Jackson l'avait vu il l'avait fuit tout au long de la journée. Stiles et le jeune loup s'étaient amusés à le pister à chaque interclasse.

« Et quand tu lui as dit que les plaies sur ton visages t'avaient été faites par Derek parce que tu lui avais manqué de respect. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se pisser dessus ! »

« Tu crois que Derek accepterait de lui faire une de ses apparitions flippantes ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon alpha, c'est à toi de lui demander. »

« Oui, sauf que moi je ne lui fait pas des bisous magiques ! »

« Tu vas m'embêter longtemps avec ça ? D'ailleurs depuis quand on est assez ami pour que tu me charis ? Et puis de toute façon tu peux parler ! C'est qui qui a draguer la vieille secrétaire pour lui faire gober son excuse bidon… »

« Vieux je crois qu'on est observé. Bon je passe a la bibliothèque, je récupère des affaires chez moi et j'arrive pour passer la soirée avec toi. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Derek, celui-ci les regarda avec suspicion et colère. Il ignora l'humain et fusilla son bêta quand il sentit que son odeur imprégnait les vêtements du plus jeune. Il grogna à l'intention du jeune loup et lui désigna sa voiture.

« En fait, le principal a accepté qu'Isaac réintègre le lycée à condition qu'il rattrape son retard et comme je me suis porté garant pour lui… »

« Stiles viens en au fait ! »

« Oh bah il règle ce qu'il a encore à régler, comme aller voir mon père et passer prendre ses livres de cours et il me rejoint pour commencer à travailler. Plusieurs fois par semaine. Toute la soirée. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Non, Derek ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Stiles était à lui, c'était avec lui qu'il avait passé la nuit dernière. C'était à lui que Stiles s'était révélé. Alors c'était à eux deux et rien qu'à deux qu'ils devaient passer du temps ensemble, à travailler sur leur relation. Plusieurs fois par semaine. Toute la soirée. Mais ca jamais l'ado ne le comprendrait ou ne l'accepterait. D'ailleurs qui accepterait d'être la propriété de Derek Hale (nda : je vous entends toutes autant que vous êtes à crier « moi ! »). Déjà que lui avait du mal.

« En gros tu es en train de me dire que tu me prends mon bêta sans même me demander. »

« Je doute qu'Isaac apprécie le fait d'être vu comme objet, mais oui. Et comme il va avoir besoin de ma voiture ce soir, tu peux me raccompagner ? »

L'alpha marmonna dans sa barbe foisonnante et remonta dans sa Camaro, puisqu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Bon, tu montes ! »

Les deux adolescents se saluèrent et le plus jeune courut rejoindre Derek. Contre toutes attentes aucun des deux ne se mura dans le silence. Une conversation banale dura tout le long du trajet. Bien qu'ils revinrent sur certains sujets évoqués la nuit précédente, leur moment câlinage ne fut pas abordé. Le loup terminait une blague alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Stiles.

« Alors le renard dit au fermier que ce n'est pas lui qui a mangé sa poule. Le fermier le croit et fait demi-tour. Sauf que bas en fait c'était bien le renard. »

« Mec tes blagues sont vraiment nul ! Eh oh fait je pensais, si tu t'ennuis après Isaac rappelle-toi que tu as deux autres bêtas à ta disposition. Scott et Jackson ont vraiment besoin qu'un alpha les remette en place. »

« Stiles, c'est bon. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis bien de retour. Tu vas pouvoir souffler, je vais m'en occuper. Tout va recommencer comme avant que je ne parte. »

L'adolescent figea son mouvement. Qu'entendait exactement le loup-garou en disant ça ? Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

« Derek, s'il se passait quelque chose d'important tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? T'as bien vu qu'on marchait mieux en équipe. »

La main tremblante sur la poignée de la portière, il attendait fébrilement la réponse de l'autre. Derek avait remis ses lunettes de soleil et son sourire narquois qu'il avait adopté les semaines suivant son ascension au statut d'alpha. L'adolescent avala difficilement sa salive.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça Stilinsky ! »

Il lui fit ensuite signe de descendre de voiture. Alors qu'il regardait la voiture de l'autre partir en trombe Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que son souffle se coupait0 Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux n'est-ce pas. Il allait faire demi-tour et tout lui avouer. Tout ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant ! C'était une blague. Et alors que le jeune homme se retrouvait de nouveau seul, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Comment avait-il pu croire que quelque chose avait changé juste à cause de cette nuit. Isaac lui avait raconté pour les alphas et ce qu'ils avaient sentis. Si cela avait fait rire l'adolescent à gorge déployée il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cerveau de marcher à plein régime, analysant la soirée et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le besoin qu'il avait ressenti de rester au prêt de lui, de se coller à lui. D'instinct il avait su qu'il devait aller voir Derek. Il avait toujours finit par se tourner vers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler Scott : Derek. Ils voulaient attirer l'attention de l'alpha : Derek. Ils avaient des problèmes avec les chasseurs, combattre l'alpha, l'arrivée d'un chasseur fou, des problèmes avec un kanima, Scott en danger de mort, une prise d'otage, un kanima à tuer… Derek ! Même si ce n'était pas intentionnel à chaque fois et même si pendant un long moment aucund es deux se se faisaient confiance, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient toujours été présents l'un pour l'autre. Se sauvant mutuellement. Même en y réfléchissant bien Stiles n'arrivait pas à faire le compte du nombre de fois où ils s'étaient sauvé l'un l'autre.

Alors oui il avait rigolé quand Isaac lui avait dit qu'il était le compagnon de l'alpha. Mais dans le fond il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait être indispensable à quelqu'un. Il avait aimé l'idée que mine de rien Derek l'apprécie assez pour que le loup à l'intérieur reconnaisse en lui son compagnon. Si ce qu'il avait lu à ce sujet était vrai, c'était parce que Derek l'avait choisit (même inconsciemment) que l'alpha réclamait qu'il le fasse sien. Pour une fois on l'avait choisi. Le shérif n'avait d'autre choix que d'aimer son fils, d'autant plus que cela faisait parti des dernières volontés de Miranda Stilinsky avant que son cancer ne l'emporte. Scott n'avait pas non plus eu trop le choix. Petits ils étaient les moutons noirs de leur classe. Ils s'étaient donc automatiquement unis pour faire face aux autres. Avec le temps passant il était devenu évident que Scott n'était pas Einstein et qu'il avait besoin de Stiles pour passer en classe supérieure. Pour Derek c'était différent, même s'il l'aidait à trouver des informations ce n'était un secret pour personne que Stiles était plus souvent un boulet qu'autre chose. Et pourtant tout au long de la journée, encouragé par Isaac, il s'était plu à imaginer qu'il pouvait être important pour le jeune Hale. Mais tout de suite la vérité le frappait. Les deux loups avaient dut lui jouer un mauvais tour, lui faire croire des choses pour mieux se moquer de lui par la suite. Maintenant il se sentait juste minable, il n'avait même pas l'envie ou le courage d'être en colère. Il se sentait juste mal parce que la nuit dernière lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il réalisait que lui avait besoin de Derek, que le loup était vraiment important pour lui. Qu'il avait besoin de lui appartenir et que le loup ressente ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait le béguin pour Lydia l'adolescent savait qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être aimer en retour. Il s'était fait à l'idée que ça n'arriverait pas. C'est juste que ce soir cette certitude lui était insoutenable.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête de dépit et rentra chez lui. Son père ne rentrait pas avant 19h et la perspective de rester seul chez lui jusqu'à l'arrivée probable d'Isaac ne l'enchantait pas. Il monta à l'étage, ouvrit sa fenêtre et disposa sur son lit ce qui pourrait être utile au louveteau s'il se décidait à venir. Il redescendit dans la cuisine où il écrivit un mot à son père où il lui indiquait qu'il restait des restes dans le frigo et qu'il passerait sa soirée à la bibliothèque. Il chercha par habitude ses clés de voiture avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait laissé au jeune loup. Tant pis, il irait à pied, en faisant ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : écouter de la musique.

Après avoir donné un tour de clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée le jeune homme parti en direction du cimetière, là où il était sur de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Ce soir il emmerdait tous les autres. Et puis hier il n'était finalement pas venu faire sa visite annuelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour ce retard, ce chapitre aurait dut être là mercredi, mais je n'ai pas tapé aussi vite que je l'aurai espéré. Ensuite il y a eu le boulot pour la fac, et depuis vendredi je suis en vac chez ma mère avec ma meilleure amie donc disont que les moments où je peux squatter le pc sans gêner personne sont un peu limités.

Je suis toujours sous le charme de Swato (allez lire ses histoires si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Encore et toujours merci à Lilimoon (aller lire ses histoires si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Et merci à claiiire (très joli prénom au passage !) pour sa review !

Stiles devait se faire pardonner et il avait tant de choses à raconter à sa mère ! Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles il augmenta le son pour se couper définitivement du reste du monde. Prenant soin de bien regarder avant de traverser la route. Il avait fait si souvent ce chemin enfant qu'il pourrait le faire les yeux fermés. La musique qu'il se passait en boucle n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur. Il avait juste un énorme poids sur le cœur et il se maudissait d'avoir manqué son rendez-vous pour passer la nuit à tenir la main d'un loup-garou égocentrique. Son père lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'avait pas la garde robe d'un gay, il semblait ne plaire ni à la gente féminine, ni à la gente masculine. Pourtant il n'avait aucun doute que les gens, Lydia et Jackson en particulier ne se gêneraient pas de l'étiqueter directement de midinette s'ils savaient qu'il était fan d'All Time Low (nda : regardez bien le poster au dessus de son lit…). Que Derek se moquerait de lui s'il savait que Remembering Sunday était la chanson qu'il écoutait le plus souvent. Mais encore une fois il pensa qu'il emmerdait les autres ce soir.

De son côté Derek était en colère. Autant contre lui que contre Stiles. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il passe la nuit avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement rentrer chez lui sans s'entêter une fois encore ? Les alphas leur auraient réglé leur affaire et l'hyperactif n'aurait plus eu à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui en voulait encore plus d'être celui qu'il était. Oui il avait toujours su que dans le fond il aimait ce stupide humain. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué bien que sa manie de toujours le vouloir en sécurité en disait plus long que son silence. Même s'il le refusait, il avait très bien sentit ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Ne pouvant et ne voulant pas renier ses bêtas pour ensuite les tuer et rejoindre les alphas, Derek s'était résolu à mourir durant la pleine lune. Au lieu de ça cet imbécile s'était ramené et avait déclenché une tempête aussi bien dans son cœur que dans sa tête. L'alpha ne voulait pas penser au plaisir qu'il avait eu de revoir le fils du shérif. Il ne voulait pas penser au feu qui l'avait embrasé quand la bouche de Stiles c'étaient posées sur son cou et à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas penser au loup qui s'était réveillé en sursaut suite aux baisers. Ce même loup qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : faire de l'ado son compagnon. Et Derek ne pensait pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps.

Il avait laissé Stiles avoir beaucoup trop de contrôle sur lui. Et s'il s'écoutait il n'y avait rien à y redire. En définitive s'il y avait une personne à qui il pouvait confier sa vie c'était bien à l'hyperactif. Il savait que le loup n'était pas le seul à vouloir revendiquer le jeune homme. Lui aussi, il le voulait. Et ça lui faisait peur. C'était l'inconnu pour lui. Avec Kate il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques mais il l'aimait. Là il savait que le jeune homme tenait à lui, quand au fait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent il le savait depuis que Stiles l'avait forcé à se changer devant un certain Danny. Dieu que Derek avait aimé voir les joues du fils du shérif s'empourprer, son cœur s'accélérer et la soudaine chaleur se dégager de son corps bouillonnant d'hormones.

Mais sa raison se battait contre le loup. Le jeune homme avait des notes parfaites, il était le fils du shérif, il avait perdu sa mère à 6ans. Il était un ami fidèle, un fin observateur. Il avait de l'humour et de la compassion pour la bête qu'il était. Stiles méritait tellement plus que lui. Un garçon insociable et violent. Une personne dirigée par la colère et la haine. Un homme hanté par ses vieux démons. En même temps il le voulait si fort. Il avait tellement besoin de la pureté de l'ado qui contrebalançait avec sa noirceur. Mais la dernière fois où il avait était égoïste cela avait mené à la destruction de sa famille et blesser le jeune homme était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. _Décidément ce petit idiot a vraiment la manie de mettre la pagaille dans ma vie_. Pensa-t-il en souriant. Ne se doutant pas qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, celui qui occupait ses pensées était en train de replonger au plus bas par sa faute.

En effet, alors qu'il voulait raconter à sa mère ce qu'il avait vécu en une année, la seule chose à laquelle pensait Stiles était à quel point il était seul. La nuit dernière n'avait rien changé. Il était toujours le sombre crétin, mouton noir de la bande. Celui à qui on refourguait toutes les taches ingrates et dont on ne se souciait pas. Cela n'était pas le genre de l'adolescent de s'apitoyer sur lui-même mais les choses semblaient vraiment aller de mal en pis. Il avait pensé pouvoir s'accrocher à Derek comme à une bouée comme il en avait l'habitude mais pour une fois le loup n'avait pas attendu qu'il sorte la tête de l'eau avant de le lâcher. Et Stiles n'en pouvait plus de se débattre tout seul…

Il resta sur la tombe de sa mère jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ce qui au mois de février arrivait rapidement, et s'y enracina encore quelques heures. Il rentra chez lui sous les coups de 23h, sa jeep garée dans la rue. Il échangea quelques phrases avec son père et monta dans sa chambre. Sur le lit tous les livres et cahiers étaient rangés en pile et les feuilles sur son bureau indiquaient qu'Isaac avait pris le temps de faire ses exercices. L'ado soupira, il les corrigerait le lendemain. Pour l'heure il voulait juste dormir. Pour ça il avait la solution parfaite. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un flacon appartenant à sa mère. Même après sa mort et même si cela leur rappelait les mauvais moments, ni Stiles ni son père n'avait pu se résoudre à vider son tiroir à médicaments. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Antidouleurs, décontractants musculaires, anti-vomitifs et somnifères. Un parfait petit mélange pour oublier la douleur. Stiles ne savait pas si les cachets feraient encore effet mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il voulait juste dormir. Il retira le bouchon blanc et avala un somnifère. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, attendant que les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

La semaine qui suivit se déroula de la même manière. Stiles n'eut aucune nouvelle de Derek, Isaac restait avec lui au lycée, empêchant Lydia, Jackson, Allison et Scott de l'approcher. En cours il n'essayait plus de suivre. Il ne décrochait que quelques mots à Isaac et à son père, qui mirent ça sur une mauvaise passe, la mauvaise période de l'année. Les effets des médicaments étaient moins forts que ce qu'ils étaient censés être. Et il semblait à l'ado que plus les jours passaient et moins ils étaient fort. A la fin de la semaine le jeune homme avait besoin de deux somnifères et d'un décontractant pour réussir à s'endormir. A deux reprises il avait passé la journée sous antidouleurs pour anesthésier son corps et se plonger dans un état cotonneux. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube de la deuxième semaine qu'Isaac commença à s'inquiéter. Tous les soirs de la semaine Stiles sortait. Quand le louveteau retournait chez Derek après avoir fait ses exercices et qu'il le surprenait les yeux dans le vague et un sourire niais aux bords des lèvres cela l'avait conforté dans sa croyance que les deux compagnons se retrouvaient discrètement tous les soirs. Comme ce n'était pas ses affaires il ne posait pas de question. Mais en voyant l'état du jeune homme empirer, il commença à avoir de sérieux doutes. Sans chercher à alarmer l'alpha il lui demanda juste s'il avait reparlé au fils du shérif depuis la pleine lune. Simple question qui avait terminé en dispute, le plus jeune ne se retenant pas de faire la leçon à l'ainé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit un idiot fini pour avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit. Doublé d'un enfoiré affectif pour ne pas avoir recontacté Stiles.

« Mais tu attends quoi là ? Que le mois s'écoule sans que vous ne vous reparliez et que les alphas reviennent pour te tuer ! J'étais prêt à me battre pour qu'ils ne t'enrôlent pas de force dans leur meute. Mais je ne me bâterai pas juste parce que tu n'as pas le cran d'aller lui dire que tu as besoin de lui dans ta vie. »

C'est sur ces phrases qu'il planta son alpha, décidant que l'humain avait plus besoin de lui. C'était tout réfléchi, il resterait avec Stiles même si celui-ci ne le voulait pas. Ainsi une autre semaine s'écoula. L'hyperactif doubla sa consommation de petites pilules. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, ne parlant presque plus. Un soir Isaac entendit des bruits dans la salle de bain où se trouvait l'adolescent, pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. La porte était fermée à clés mais il arrangea ca d'un coup de griffes. Stiles était en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes. Le loup se précipita vers lui tout en jurant dans ses dents. Il versa de l'eau dans le verre posé sur le lavabo et humidifia un gant de toilette. Quand l'hyperactif se releva sa tête était à faire peur, lavait de tout artifice son visage était aussi pale et saillant que celui d'un mort.

« Bon sang regarde dans quel état tues ! Derek ne pouvait pas simplement venir te dire qu'il t'aimait, non… Stiles, regarde-moi ! Tu dois te reprendre, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire à toi ! »lui cracha l'autre.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, andouille ! »

« Oui c'est ça, t'as juste besoin de moi pour t'héberger le temps de ta petite rébellion contre ton alpha. Sinon le reste du temps je suis invisible, et c'est comme ca avec tout le monde, alors fiche-moi la paix ! »lui claque-t-il avant d'avaler un cachet sans chercher à se cacher cette fois. Avant que le bêta n'ait pu réagir deux autres pilules furent avalées.

« Stiles c'est quoi ces médicaments ? Tu les as eut où ? »

« Ecoutes Isaac, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis encore sous tension, tu vois. Mais je vais me reprendre. Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi juste gérer ca à ma manière tu veux. »

Mais le loup ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avança à pas de lents vers le jeune homme pour se rapprocher le plus possible avant de se jeter sur lui. Une petite lutte opposa les deux adolescents. Dans leur corps à corps le fils du shérif fit tomber plusieurs objets, criant après son père tel une victime criant aux secours. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore quelques secondes. Et en effet ce ne fut pas long, son père déboula dans sa chambre l'arme au poing. Le temps qu'il se chargeait d'éloigner l'orphelin de lui, Stiles en profita pour cacher le tube de médicaments. Il expliqua ensuite à son père que son camarade avait tenu des propos confus avant de se jeter sur lui. Il devait surement être sous l'emprise de quelque drogue. Isaac tenta d'expliquer la vérité au shérif qui par acquis de conscience demanda à son fils de vider ses poches. Vides. En douce Stiles envoya un sourire narquois à l'autre tandis que son père l'embarqué pour lui faire passer des tests au commissariat.

Quand il fut sur qu'il ne serait plus dérangé l'adolescent fit le mur. Les poches préalablement remplie de tubes orange. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, braillant de la musique, il se dirigea vers le cimetière de la ville. Arrivé dans le lieu de recueillement tout son corps était encore tendu de son altercation avec Isaac. Il avala deux décontractants de deux antidouleurs pour son mal de tête. Tout cela le contrariait. Isaac n'était pas un mauvais bougre, lui avait même était plutôt utile jusque là. Tout le monde lui fichait la paix au lycée et il ne le forçait pas à parler. Mais il aurait dut se mêler de ce qui le regardait, ce n'était certes pas très fair-play d'avoir fait intervenir son père dans l'histoire, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Pour tenter de se changer les idées le jeune homme décida de faire le tour des deux cent tombes avant d'aller voir sa mère. Durant son petit tour il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Derek, tout concordait avec ce qu'Isaac luit avait dit. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été tellement fort, cette connexion, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. La parfaite communion. Et c'est ce qui le rendait le plus malade. Derek savait qu'il était son véritable compagnon et pourtant il ne lui avait pas reparlé. Si le temps ne leur était pas compté Stiles aurait pu comprendre, le loup-garou devait être gêné et voulait prendre son temps pour bien faire les choses. Oui mais voilà les règles étaient-elles qu'ils n'avaient que jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour officialiser les choses d'après les rites lycantes. Soit à peine deux semaines pour faire… et bien vous savez, la communion physique et la morsure. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait décemment faire en quatorze jours au vu de leur passé commun. Stiles devait se faire à l'évidence, l'idée de partager sa vie avec lui écœurait tellement Derek qu'il préférait affronter le courroux de la meute des alphas. Et ça, ça lui donnait envie de vomir, de le frapper pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mais par-dessus tout ça lui donnait envie de pleurer, encore et toujours, comme un bébé.

Il avait la sensation de sentir son cœur s'émietter de minutes en minutes et pour ça il n'y avait malheureusement pas de traitement miracle. En attendant il y avait qu'en même deux, trois remèdes pour l'aider à se délester de sa douleur le temps d'un instant. Juste un petit coup de pouce. De nouveau le jeune homme avala des nouvelles pilules, un peu au hasard. Il voulait juste retrouver l'état comateux qu'il avait trouvé à plusieurs reprises déjà. Cependant cet état semblait vouloir le fuir. Il épousseta quelques branchages de sur une stèle, effleura du bout du doigt le nom du mort. Katherine Argent, il aurait voulu faire exprès que cela ne serait pas tombé mieux. Cette fille était certainement la femme la plus folle et la plus psychopathe au monde mais elle au moins avait réussi à la où le jeune homme avait échoué. Non seulement elle avait su s'approprier le corps de Derek mais surtout elle avait réussi à s'imposer dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Imaginer ces deux là ensemble laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de l'adolescent, qui d'agacement ingurgita deux nouveaux cachets.

Il se laissa finalement choir sur la tombe de sa mère les yeux larmoyants. Il se détestait déjà avant, si transparent, si faible, si inintéressant, pale et sans aucune valeur. Mais au moins c'était des émotions qu'il connaissait et il pouvait toujours se venter d'avoir une certaine intelligence doublé d'une force morale. Dernièrement il avait pourtant passé tout son temps à pleurer comme une fillette tout en parlant dans le vide. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucune estime de soi. E t tout cela il le devait à Derek Hale. C'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était atrocement fade par rapport aux autres. D'abord de manière inconsciente, il avait tout fait pour briller aux yeux du loup-garou. Attirer son attention. Si sa vie ressemblait à des montagnes russes, s'il se retrouvait aussi seul qu'un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort c'était de la faute de Derek. Là il en avait juste marre. Il avait été persuadé qu'il trouverait de l'aide en allant le voir. A son grand damne le loup avait ravivé sa lueur d'espoir pour ensuite le laisser dévaler les étages de sa vie en chute libre. Et ce fichu mal de tête qui n'en finissait pas !

Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher de la réalité. Il ressentait avec violence la morsure du froid sur son visage et ses doigts frigorifiés. A tâtons il enleva le couvercle blanc. Il savait que c'était mal, que cela ne faisait pas six heures qu'il avait pris ses derniers médicaments mais il avait tellement besoin de se déconnecter qu'il était prêt à avoir quelques nausées en effets secondaires. Il avala encore un antidouleur et un décontractant musculaire. Il s'installa alors contre la tombe de sa mère et pris le temps de lui raconter sa journée. Son corps et son esprit commençaient à s'engourdir, œuvre de la fatigue et du froid. Son ventre, par contre, commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. L'ado prit le tube qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste. Un petit anti-vomitif et le tour serait joué. Il remit le tube dans sa poche et s'installa mieux contre la plaque de granit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était un peu plus serein. Il se détachait enfin de la réalité, son esprit s'embrumant peu à peu. Il ne se doutait pas que cette fois c'était le trou noir qu'il l'attendait. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de comprimés il avait pris et préférait même se voiler la face en minimisant le tout. Il n'en restait pas moins que le jeune homme avait avalé une vingtaine de cachets en l'espace de quatre heures. Il jouait avec une boîte d'allumettes et sans le vouloir il venait d'allumer un feu de broussaille qu'il ne pourrait pas éteindre seul. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses doux songes. Il voyait sa mère, alors il ne pouvait être qu'heureux. Ce qui l'embêtait c'est qu'à un certain moment Derek vint perturber le fil de son rêve.

Il entrait dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de sa mère. Lui à l'âge de 6ans était installé contre le corps de la femme malade. Le bouquet de violettes dans un petit vase jaune indiquait à l'adolescent que c'était le 3 février, le jour où sa mère était morte. Les lèvres de la femme viraient au bleu alors qu'elles étaient sèches. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux fermés. Sa respiration était effroyablement lente. En jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule l'ado se laissa glisser par terre, le corps tremblant de sanglots. D'ici quelques minutes le petit garçon ne serait plus que le seul être vivant dans la pièce. Stiles était gelé jusqu'aux os et la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. En synchronisation avec sa mère sa respiration s'arrêta. Passé plusieurs secondes il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Lui aussi allait mourir. Quelque chose remontait dans sa gorge. Il regardait impuissant les infirmières venir chercher le petit garçon et éteindre les moniteurs. Et la pièce se vida. On viendrait chercher le corps plus tard, une fois qu'on aurait prévenu son mari et qu'il serait venu lui faire ses adieux. Ce qui ne prendrait pas plus de deux heures. De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir, le petit Stilinsky restait fixement collé à la porte. Refusant de quitter sa mère. L'adolescent n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Bientôt le cœur ne serait plus assez oxygéné, il arrêterait de battre. Et ça ne prendrait qu'une poignée de secondes pour que son cerveau ne s'éteigne. Ce qui signerait sa mort à lui aussi.

Mais cela était bien trop réel. Il était vraiment en train de mourir. Au loin, comme un écho venant jusqu'à lui, un ordre lui martelait le crâne au même rythme que le sang qui pulsait avec la force d'un torrent se fracassant contre ses rives rocheuses. « Vomi ! Vomi ! Vomi ! » Lui implorait une voix bizarrement triste. Des mains chaudes passèrent sur son visage et dans son dos. L'odeur qui parvint jusqu'à ses narines était celle de sa mère. « Vomi mon petit chéri. Nous ne voulons pas mourir. » Cette demande fut comme un déclic. Comme un barrage qui cède, sa bouche et sa gorge s'ouvrirent amplement pour se libérer de tout ce qui obstruait sa voix respiratoire. Et l'air pu circuler de nouveau. Cela lui brûla les poumons, son torse se déchirait et les nuages qui embrumaient son esprit se dissipaient. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Il était redevenu un petit garçon tant il avait l'impression d'être petit par rapport à elle. Son étreinte était étonnement forte. Et les mots s'élevèrent, les mots qu'il lui murmurait de temps en temps alors que ça n'avait aucun sens. « Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ne me laisse pas ! » Totalement incohérent, sa mère n'avait pas choisi de tomber malade, ni de mourir, tout comme il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Tous les jours il avait été la voir. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait parfois ça. Du moins s'il le lui disait bien. Il n'était plus très sur de rien.

Les mains chaudes passaient et repassaient sur son corps. Ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, ses épaules, ses joues. Toutes les mauvaises sensations disparaissaient, chassées par ces mains. Si grandes, si chaudes. Tout semblait s'apaiser. « Pardonne-moi Stiles » fit la voix sanglotante de sa mère. Mais même de ça il n'était pas très sur. Le timbre était bien trop grave, trop sombre, trop emplie de regrets pour que ce soit celui de sa mère. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus à l'hôpital mais dans la chambre de l'alpha.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Aussitôt les mains disparurent et une sensation de vide s'empara de l'adolescent. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Il se retrouvait enfin avec Derek et il comptait bien le arracher des réponses. « Est-ce que c'est vrai Derek ?! Bon sang mais regarde-moi ! »

L'ainé était parti à l'autre bout de la pièce et hésita un instant avant de se retourner vers le plus jeune.

« J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que tu étais en danger. A chaque fois je le sens, mais là c'était bien plus fort, plus grave. Isaac m'a dit que tu te rendais souvent au cimetière, il t'a suivit à plusieurs reprises. Il voulait s'assurer que tu ne risquais rien. Quand je suis arrivé tu avais perdu connaissance. Le temps que je te ramène ici tu avais cessé de respirer. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Je n'arrivais pas à te faire vomir et tu devenais bleu. »

« Derek, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que je suis ton compagnon ? » Le loup revint auprès de lui. Il se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

« Stiles, ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Oh mais si. Je ne te demande pas un cours sur les compagnons. C'est soit oui soit non. »

« Oui, oui tu es mon compagnon. Tout du moins le loup te reconnait come sien. »

« Bien. Et est-ce que c'est vrai que les alphas vont revenir te voir à la prochaine pleine lune ? »

Voyant la détermination du plus jeune Derek comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de nier alors il opina simplement du chef. Du courage voila ce dont avait besoin le fils du shérif, un de ces fameux coup de pouce. Il chercha frénétiquement ses cachets mais ses poches restaient risiblement vides. L'alpha avait dut lui confisquer ses petits tubes oranges. Et subitement le courage lui était inutile, la colère était largement suffisante pour lui faire exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sauter et tout le reste. Sauve ta peau, jouons la comédie du couple éperdument amoureux devant les alphas. Après tu pourras retourner à tes affaires de loup-garou pendant que moi j'oublierais jusqu'à ton existence ! »

« Je ne te revendiquerai surement pas ! » lui répondit-il avec un air horrifié affiché sur le visage.

« Plutôt mourir, je vois le genre. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est mais je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Le plus jeune rassembla ses esprits et tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds le plus rapidement possible. Derek voyait bien qu'il s'était mal exprimé, que Stiles n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais dans le fond n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Stiles le détestait au début, puis il l'oublierait. Et le loup pourrait mourir en paix sans avoir eu à se lancer, sans avoir tenté sa chance avec lui. Le loup sourie intérieurement, il avait survécu aux chasseurs, à la culpabilité. Il avait même survécu à la meute des alphas une première fois. Et aujourd'hui c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait qui allait le détruire. La première fois qu'il avait aimé, il s'était laissé aller, il avait pleinement vécu cet amour et cela avait tué sa famille. Là il aimait, cela aurait été idiot de le nier après sa réaction de ce soir, une deuxième fois. Il refusait de se laisser aller et c'est lui qui serait tué finalement.

Le fils du shérif, qui était arrivé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, remonta en trombe pour l'affronter. L'alpha était étonné qu'il tienne encore debout vu son état de fatigue et ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Tu sais quoi Hale, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu peux à peine supporter ma présence, mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil en tant que personne bien élevée. Tu as le droit d'être révulsé par l'idée que je sois ton compagnon. Tu as le droit de préférer une mort certaine plutôt que de me toucher, mais saches qu'il y a d'autres façons de le dire, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un tel fumier. Je n'y peux rien si ton côté loup me reconnait comme son compagnon, je n'y peux rien si tu ne m'apprécie pas, je n'y peux rien si mon cœur bât à la chamade dés que je suis avec toi. Et je n'y peux rien si Kate Argent à détruit ta vie. Alors la prochaine fois que tu veux faire du mal à quelqu'un trouve-toi une personne qui est vraiment coupable. »

Et de nouveau il lui tourna le dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Le but de Derek n'était pas de lui faire mal, mais de le repousser parce que tout ça lui faisait peur. Il avait eut raison de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Il était complètement désarmé par un simple humain et la bataille de sentiments qu'il lui donnait. Renier son compagnon avec de faux prétextes pour ensuite se faire tuer serait un affront à ses parents. Il interpela le garçon avant qu'il ne passe la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Stiles, que je tiens à toi plus qu'à toute autres personne. Que l'expression « tenir à toi » n'exprime même pas le dixième de ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai peur figure-toi ! C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs années que j'éprouve de la peur. Peur d'une vie sans toi, peur que tu me rejettes, peur pour toi. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te revendiquer parce que je refuse que tu sois lié jusqu'à la mort à mon mode de vie. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je refuse de t'enchainer à moi parce que je sais ce que je suis. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je voudrai bien faire mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas patient, pas romantique ni tendre. Je finirai par te blesser. Et malgré le mal que je te ferai tu ne pourras pas me quitter. Stiles si je te revendique tu auras le besoin vital d'être avec moi. Crois-moi c'est pour ton bien que j'agis ainsi. Tu ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Stiles ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Derek. Son visage affichait un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Un air de livre ouvert. Il avait dût ressembler à ca avant de rencontrer la tante d'Allison. L'ado aurait adoré avoir des phrases philosophiques et terriblement intelligentes à lui répondre mais il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Des tas d'images couraient dans sa tête. Il essayait d'imaginer sa vie à long terme avec ou sans Derek.

« Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Le problème c'est que ça l'est déjà. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dépendant de toi et tant que tu es avec moi je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être. Pas comme les deux derniers mois où les dernières semaines où j'étais obnubilé par l'idée de te revoir malgré le mal que tu m'avais fait. Je trouve le moyen d'apprécier les moments où tu me brutalises en me disant que pendant ces instants là je t'appartiens pleinement. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est surement pas cette vie que j'aurai choisi. Mais même si ça fait fleur bleue, c'est une vie heureuse que je veux. Et c'est pour ça que je te choisi et que je te choisirai toujours. Tu es indispensable à mon bonheur. Me revendiquer ne me changerait pas, ça serait juste une preuve que je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir. Alors est-ce que tu me veux Derek ? Est-ce que toi en tant qu'humain tu me veux où est-ce que je n'intéresse que le loup ? »

L'ainé était soufflé. Il sentait le corps du plus jeune l'implorer et l'appeler. Que pouvait-il répondre à ca ? Stiles venait de lui dire, à l'aide de phrase à rallonge, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Ils étaient sacrément embourbés dans les ennuis. Cependant il n'y avait rien à répondre. Du moins trop de mots avaient été utilisé. Il était temps d'agir et ils savaient tous les deux. Rompant la distance qui les séparait en à peine deux enjambées le loup attrapa le visage de l'autre à deux mains et l'embrassa. Ca faisait, lui semblait-il, une éternité qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un et pourtant rien ne lui semblait plus naturel. Ses lèvres recouvrant celles de Stiles, se mouvant en rythme. Il y avait dans cet échange un paradoxe. Les mains du loup étaient puissantes, serrant possessivement le visage de l'ado, le forçant à rester prêt, à ne pas briser le baiser. Alors que sa bouche faisait preuve d'une très grande douceur. Stiles, lui, était tout le contraire. Ses mains se baladaient avec langueur le long du dos de l'ainé pour remonter jusque dans ses cheveux. Tandis que sa bouche se faisait vorace. Il voulait prendre tout ce qui était à sa porté. Juste au cas où. Se repaitre de l'autre. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils le voulaient. Le fils du shérif avait l'impression d'être un pèlerin qui, après des années de marche, avait enfin trouvé le Saint Graal sans savoir qu'il le cherchait. Le baiser redoubla d'intensité, c'était la matérialisation de la connexion qui les unissait depuis le premier jour. A bout de souffle et à contre cœur ils se séparèrent.

Front contre front ils reprenaient leur respiration. Derek, qui avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour l'attirer encore plus à lui, relâcha doucement son étreinte sans pour autant le relâcher. Stiles avait toujours les yeux fermés. Comme si un fil les reliait quand Derek recula sa tête l'autre le suivit. L'ado avait toujours ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ainé et ne se laissait pas de caresser du bout des doigts le haut de la nuque du loup qui en soupira de bien être. L'alpha plongea ensuite le nez dans le cou du plus jeune pour humer à pleins poumons l'odeur de l'autre. Le baiser les avait tous deux laissé pantelants. C'était de nouveau l'osmose entre eux. Et c'est dans cette bulle rassurante que Stiles s'endormit, d'un sommeil paisible. Délicatement le loup le porta jusqu'à son lit pour le coucher. Il se permit de prendre le téléphone du fils du shérif et envoya un message à monsieur Stilinsky. Il se fit passer pour Stiles et lui expliqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir et qu'il avait des choses à régler avec Scott. Il irait directement au lycée après. Il hésita un peu et rajouta un simple « Je t'aime » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il coupa ensuite l'appareil, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour fermer les restant de volets, prenant en compte que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et que Stiles avait besoin de se reposer.

Une fois que ce fut fait il ne résista pas à la tentation et alla s'allonger contre son compagnon. Il passa un bras possessif autour de lui et contre toute attente il s'endormit à son tour. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand un fumet alléchant les réveilla. Durant leur sommeil les deux avaient bougés de manière à se faire face et être le plus collé à l'autre. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et tous deux encerclés l'autre de ses bras. Derek avait sa tête appuyé sur le sommet du crâne de Stiles. A tour de rôle ils prirent une grande inspiration. Indiquant que chacun était réveillé. Comme un chat Stiles s'étira contre son ainé avant de glisser mutinement ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos. Pour lui c'était un test, soit Derek le repoussait soit il avait bel et bien rendu les armes. Des myriades de frissons apparurent au contact de ses doigts. Le loup âgé gronda hargneusement, d'instinct le fils du shérif s'arrêta. Persuadé qu'il allait être renvoyé manu-militari chez lui. Il osa quand même un regard vers l'autre. Il vit son air ravi, il le vit ouvrir les yeux. Et ce qu'il lut dans son regard lui coupa le souffle.

Avec lenteur le loup se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres. C'était au tour de Stiles de passait un test. Il se laissa glisser sur son dos, invitant Derek à recouvrir ses corps du sien. Puis il prolongea le contact de leurs bouches.

« Je veux bien des réveils comme ça tous les jours. » dit-il en se laissant envahir par un sentiment de plénitude.

« Pas sur que ton père soit vraiment d'accord » lui répondit l'autre avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il déposa d'autres baisers sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Oui mais si je lui expliquais qui tu étais et en quoi consiste la revendication, je suis sur que le fait qu'on dorme ensemble toutes les nuits serait le cadet de ses soucis. »

« C'est-à-dire que l'idée que ton père soit au courant de tout ne m'enchante pas. J'aurai bien trop peur qu'il arrive à te faire changer d'avis. » Il rigola, embrassa encore une fois l'ado et roula dans le lit pour se retrouver assis sur son bord, tournant le dos à l'autre. « Plus sérieusement Stiles, je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dit, ni cette nuit ou ce matin. Mais je voudrais que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu es jeune et pour le moment c'est peut-être ce que tu veux mais d'ici quelques années tu voudras peut-être te marier, avoir des enfants. Qui sait, Lydia finira peut-être par se rendre compte que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. »

« Derek, respirait est vital, même si je voulais arrêter de respirer je n'y arriverai pas. Pour toi c'est pareil, même si je le voulais et dieu sait que je l'ai souhaité très fort, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Tu seras toujours le soleil autour du quel je tournerai inlassablement. »

Stiles voulait que cela soit clair pour Derek. Que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils en parlent. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine pleine lune. Et même s'il aimait le loup et qu'il voulait cette revendication il n'en restait pas moins que l'idée de la partie charnelle l'effrayait. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Derek était un homme et niveau relation gay le fils du shérif n'était pas un expert mais il doutait sérieusement qu'il aurait le même rôle à jouer que s'il avait dût le faire avec une fille. D'autre part, il n'avait jamais rien fait n'ayant jamais eu de copine. La première fois était toujours un peu effrayante. Mais il aurait pu s'y faire, avec du temps, hors là il fallait qu'il avale la pilule et qu'il passe à la casserole en deux semaines de temps. Il fallait qu'ils abordent une première fois le sujet dés aujourd'hui. Si ca se trouve une simple cérémonie en présence des autres et le tour serait joué.

« Room service pour la chambre présidentielle ! Cuisses de poulet, purée, lard grillé, œufs au plat, pâtes, pommes au four, salade, jus d'orange café et yaourt pour ces messieurs. » En vérité Peter ne portait que deux sachets provenant de fast-food tandis qu'Isaac apportait à boire et une assiette couverte de muffins.

« Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?! » Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Isaac qui s'expliqua.

« Mais on apporte le déjeuner à papa et maman… »

En un quart de seconde Derek se mis en colère. Voyant les yeux verts virer au rouge l'ainé des Hale hurla au jeune loup :

« Maintenant, cours ! Cours ! Cours ! »

Stiles regarda avec amusement Derek courir derrière ses deux bêtas qu'il pouvait entendre rire dehors. Insouciance… Stiles passa la fin de la journée avec la meute. L'alpha lui confirma que la revendication se passait bien comme il le pensait mais qu'ils prendraient le temps ensemble d'en discuter librement. Mais ils étaient d'accord sur deux choses. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'ils voulaient prendre à la légère. Et ils allaient se laisser le plus possible aller, laisser parler leur cœur et leur corps, sans barrière. Gardant à l'esprit que ca devait être fait pour le quatre mars dans la journée au plus tard. Le fils du shérif fut raccompagné chez lui par son alpha sous les coups de 17h30. Il voulait avoir le temps de préparer à manger et faire un peu de ménage avant l'arrivée de son père. Au moment de quitter le loup l'ado ne savait pas trop comment lui dire au revoir mais décida de faire ce qu'il voulait et il se pencha pour caresser la joue de l'autre. Il referma doucement la portière derrière lui, fit le tour de la voiture et remonta l'allée jusque chez lui. Derek ouvrit sa fenêtre et lui demanda de s'approcher.

« La dernière fois tu m'as demandé si en cas de choses importantes je comptais te le dire ou pas… »

« Oui et tu m'as gentiment rembarré. »

« Je suis sur que tu sauras me le rappeler jusqu'à notre mort… »

« Sauf si tu arrives à te faire pardonner avant. »

« Tu…tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? »

« Je me rassure en me disant que niveau relation homosexuelle tu es aussi perdu que moi, donc pourquoi pas. »

« Oui enfin tout ça pour te dire que j'ai vu Jackson et Scott. J'ai fait peur à Jackson même si Isaac n'a pas eu le cran de me le demander. Quand à Scott je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était amplement dans son intérêt de devenir mon bêta s'il ne voulait pas finir seul. Et je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'excuser. » Après ça il attrapa le t-shirt du plus jeune et l'attira jusqu'à lui, vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et l'embrassa. Il le relâcha avec un sourire angélique. « Il y a quand même certaines choses que je maîtrise mieux que toi. »

Puis il parti sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Rapidement Stiles établi le menu du soir non sans une certaine touche d'humour : poulet rôti et purée. Le temps que le poulet cuise il s'occupait de la maison. Il retrouva ses habitudes et en un rien de temps il avait lavé le rez-de-chaussée, avait changé les draps des lits et lancé une machine. Quand son père rentra à 19h le repas était sur la table et deux couverts étaient mis. Le shérif regarda son fils, il était amaigri et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille. Mais il avait le teint frais et avait l'air reposé. Sans parler du changement radical par rapport au zombie qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours. Aujourd'hui il s'était plus inquiétait qu'à l'habitude pour son fils. Son portable était resté éteint toute la journée, le lycée l'avait appelé pour l'informer de l'absence de son fils. Mais surtout, ce matin il avait eu un pressentiment et avait vérifié le contenu du tiroir reversé aux médicaments de sa femme. Toute la journée il avait ruminé. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir que son fils allait mal ? Comment avait-il pu croire que son comportement était dut à la période de l'année et qu'il allait se reprendre. Son fils avait toujours été le plus fort des deux, celui qui ne se laissait pas abattre. Jamais. Le shérif comprit que le comportement de son fils n'était pas celui d'un ado normal. Stiles n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon terrorisé qui se cachait derrière une image d'adulte à l'humour douteux. Monsieur Stilinsky était si prêt de perdre son fils.

« Je veux que tu me donnes que tu as pris. Dés ce soir le tiroir sera vide. L'école m'a appelé et j'ai appelé la mère de Scott. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses ça tu m'entends ?! »

Le shérif avait tellement peur et comme il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation son ton s'était fait sévère. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de réconforter Stiles car celui-ci ne laissait jamais voir quand il allait mal. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, incapable de le regarder en face, le père entendit son fils renifler. Il se retourna incrédule. L'adolescent qui avait toujours réponse à tout avait disparu pour laisser place au petit garçon de 6ans qui a perdu sa mère. C'était la première fois que le shérif voyait son fils pleurer ainsi.

« Je suis désolé papa. »

Le cœur du père se brisa un peu plus et il se précipita pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras, il le serra à lui en broyer les côtes.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai tellement l'habitude de compter sur toi et tu es tellement brillant que j'en ai oublié que tu n'étais qu'un gosse. »

« Je…c'est pas ta faute. J'ai totalement déraillé. Mais ca va aller mieux maintenant. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprend, qui tient à moi et qui me soutient ». Un peu déçu de ne pas être celui sur qui son fils se reposait mais curieux de savoir qui était à l'origine du sourire de l'ado, le shérif haussa un sourcil tout en l'interrogeant du regard. « C'est Derek Hale. »

Le shérif rigola, parfois son fils avait vraiment de l'humour. Sauf que là il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « C'est Derek Hale » ? »

« Tu en as mis du temps à arriver »

« Je me suis dis que je pouvais bien te faire un peu languir, petite vengeance personnelle tu vois le truc. »


	5. Chapter 5

Derek lâcha un petit soupir suivit d'un sourire nerveux. Stiles s'esclaffa avant de prendre le loup par les épaules pour l'entrainer avec lui dans la forêt. Par messages ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se promener dans les bois, Derek lui montrerait l'étendu exacte de sa propriété et ensemble ils essaieraient d'avoir une conversation adulte. Ce qui bien sur était impossible. Derek n'était pas vraiment très loquace et Stiles l'était un peu trop, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre. Tout naturellement, mais un peu maladroitement l'alpha prit la main de son compagnon qui se calma directement, un sentiment de bien-être se répandant dans ses veines. Il avait tant besoin de l'autre auprès de lui. Pendant leur marche Derek dut retenir l'ado à plusieurs reprises, celui-ci se prenant toujours les pieds dans des racines. A un moment le loup s'arrêta et détailla le plus jeune. Il avait vraiment l'air reposé, et ses cheveux un peu plus longs lui donnaient un air affreusement sexy. Le loup-garou n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour d'un garçon et encore moins de Stiles mais le jeune homme avait vraiment le don d'enflammer ses sens. Mais il se rassurait en le regardant. Si lui était en ébullition, le jeune homme, lui, transpirait la luxure. Et le loup ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister longtemps. Il n'avait même pas envie d'y résister.

Lentement il avança sur Stiles, le forçant à reculer pour se retrouver aculé contre un arbre. Il se pencha sur lui et respira à pleins poumons son odeur, ce qui attisa encore plus l'ado.

« Je suis sur que même Scott peut sentir ton désir. »

« Et je suis sur que ton oncle rigole bien en t'imaginant aussi peu maître de toi. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains Derek s'éloigna de l'ado, le dévorant toujours des yeux. Stiles gémit de contestation, les sourcils froncés il agrippa la veste du loup pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent de nouveau et tout deux furent pris d'une furieuse envie d'embrasser l'autre.

« Cours petit chaperon rouge, je suis gentil, je te laisse vingt secondes d'avance. »

« Non ! Si tu étais vraiment généreux tu me laisserais cinq minutes comme au début ! »

Le temps s'était écoulé depuis que le shérif avait parlé avec son fils. L'idée que la nature de la relation de son fils avec le jeune Hale puisse être douteuse était impossible pour le shérif. Alors même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment il avait accepté que Stiles passe son temps libre avec lui, cela semblait lui faire tellement de bien en même temps. Tous les jours les deux compagnons avaient alors passé au moins quatre heures ensemble, ce qui leur paraissaient toujours trop court. Stiles avait parlé avec Scott, ce dernier s'était perdu en excuses, le fils du shérif lui avait pardonné mais il lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il était passé à autre chose et que pour le moment il avait peu de temps à lui consacrer mais qu'il lui dirait tout en temps et en heure. L'amitié entre Isaac et Stiles s'était renforcée, leur secret commun aidant. Mais aujourd'hui le compte à rebours commençait à se faire présent.

La pleine lune était dans trois jours. Chacun des deux pensaient qu'ils avaient assez parlé, assez flirté mais aucun des deux n'osaient franchir le pas. Et cela allait changer, dés maintenant.

« On est bien d'accord, pendant vingt secondes tu ne bouges pas, même pas d'un poil ! » Le loup opina du chef. Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage du plus jeune. « Compte à voix haute alors. »

Derek leva au ciel devant la puérilité de Stiles. Mais il se prêta néanmoins au jeu, sa voix grave s'élevant dans les airs. Contre toute attente l'ado ne se précipita pas loin de l'alpha. Il resta planté devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Et alors que le loup allait le lui faire remarquer il se colla à lui. Son souffle chaud balaya le cou de l'autre tandis que de ses mains il défaisait la fermeture éclaire de la veste en cuir.

« Ne t'arrête pas de compter ! »

Sa bouche touchait presque sa peau. Simultanément ses mains froides et sa langue chaude se posèrent sur lui. Il griffa les hanches du loup pour le rapprocher de lui puis ses mains remontèrent dans son dos, épousant les formes de ses muscles, s'attardant sur son tatouage. Il avait trouvé sa propre interprétation pour la marque indélébile : protecteur, âme sœur et amant. Les trois aspects que Derek avait pour lui. Enfin pour la dernière partie il espérait que ca serait bientôt le cas. Si les premiers jours il avait été mal à l'aise, l'alpha l'avait vite rassuré et avec succès. Il avait encore du mal avec l'idée mais il avait appris grâce à son loup qu'il était beau, sexy et désirable. Et étant un élève studieux, Stiles avait vite su quoi faire de cette information. Désormais dés qu'il était en présence de Derek tous ses tabous et ses complexes disparaissaient. Si l'alpha appréciait le fait que l'ado prenne de l'assurance il avait cependant peur qu'à long terme il soit celui qui se ferait mener par le bout du nez. Et ses craintes étaient fondées. Il ne l'avait pas encore revendiqué qu'il était complètement à sa merci avec un simple coup de langue. Et quelle langue !

Présentement l'adolescent semblait s'être donné pour mission de laisser une énième marque sur la peau pale de son alpha. Suçon que Derek se dépêcherait de faire disparaitre comme à son habitude. L'ainé voulu porter une main jusqu'à la tête de l'autre pour le faire accentuer la pression de ses dents sur son épiderme si sensible à cet endroit. Stiles le sentit bouger et ne se gêna pas pour le rappeler à l'ordre, se faisant il se sépara de lui le regard sombre.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger vilain chien ! »

« Mais j'en étais à dix-sept… » Aussitôt un regard énervé pesa sur lui. Le loup se senti tout d'abord comme un petit garçon qui se fait réprimander par sa mère avant de s'enflammer. « C'est bon le petit caïd ! Je te rappel que l'alpha c'est moi ! »

Sans plus attendre il agrippa avec force l'ado par le col de son pull pour l'attirer à lui. Stiles en soupira d'anticipation et Derek hésita à faire une remarque sarcastique. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre et plaquant sa bouche contre celle de l'autre il laissa la forêt disparaitre. Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez refusant de rompre le contact. Il finit par tenir le visage du plus jeune à deux mains, ses pouces caressant ses joues. Stiles se tortillait sur place réclamant de sa langue l'entrée de la bouche du loup. Il avait tellement besoin de lui que ça commençait à faire mal. C'était maintenant. C'était un besoin impérial que lui dictait son corps. Ce devait être maintenant. Son esprit embrumé réussi à articuler quelques pensées et quelques ordres avant de céder le contrôle aux sensations. D'une main fébrile Stiles chercha le téléphone de l'alpha, il se détacha ensuite de lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ça allait être maintenant.

« Dis-leur qu'on arrive et qu'ils ont intérêt d'être partis. »

Derek passa le coup de fil. Rapide et menaçant. Puis il attrapa Stiles par la main et le tira à sa suite. Tout son corps brûlait de désir, que le plus jeune avait déclenché. Il devait retenir le loup qui voulait tout faire maintenant, à même le sol gelé. Même si la revendication comportait deux étapes, elle se faisait généralement en un seul temps. La morsure avait lieu pendant le rapport sexuel. Mais c'était un procédé douloureux et Derek ne voulait pas gâcher la première fois de Stiles. Leur première fois. Bizarrement le chemin du retour se fit plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Hale, Derek lâcha la main de l'ado et s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Quand il revint dans le hall le plus jeune lui sauta littéralement dessus. Il s'accrocha à lui à lui à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche quand il sentit l'étendu du désir de l'alpha.

« Maintenant ! S'il te plait. La chambre Derek ! »

Sans plus tarder et tout en embrassant l'ado, le loup escalada les escaliers pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Ni tenant plus Stiles lui arracha ses vêtements, sans réfléchir, ne répondant qu'à son instinct, il lui retira aussi son boxer d'autorité. Le plus jeune était comme en transe. Quand Derek se retrouva nu sans trop savoir comment il comprit qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu. Il força Stiles à s'arrêter alors qu'il était déjà en train de se déshabiller.

« Pas comme ça Stiles, on a le temps. »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa chastement. Cela ne sembla pas au goût de l'ado, son désir lui faisait désormais bel et bien mal. Il lui en fallait plus. Plus de contact, plus de Derek. Et le corps parfait et complètement nu devant lui ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Quand le loup commença un ballet lent avec leur langue le plus jeune rendit les armes. Après tout l'alpha savait comment faire et s'était révélé être un bon professeur. Le fils du shérif se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, arrêtant de se débattre, s'offrant au bon vouloir de l'autre. Ce total abandon coupa le souffle de l'ainé. Le regard brûlait et confiant était la chose la plus excitante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il secoua sa tête pour tenter de chasser les images de débauches qui s'y imprimaient au fer rouge. Sans le quitter des yeux Derek retira vêtement après vêtement qui ne cachait rien de l'état de son anatomie. Comme revenu sur terre Stiles prit une teinte pourpre alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que le loup devine ses pensées. _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait ça ?! _Voyant que l'autre aller cacher son visage dans ses mains il le devança, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Laisse-toi aller. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. » Une fois de plus Stiles rougi furieusement. « A qui voudrais-tu faire croire que tu es un jeune homme innocent ! » s'amusa l'alpha. Les mains de l'ainé se promenèrent sur le corps sur le corps du fils du shérif.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Stiles avait les yeux exorbités, les mains fixement accrochées aux draps. Derek venait de poser ses doigts sur son entre jambe. Si ce simple contact lui faisait cet effet Stiles ne donnait pas cher de son honneur, d'ici peu il se retrouverait à gémir comme une vierge, ce qu'il était. Les doigts se glissèrent dans son caleçon et il ne put retenir un glapissement comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir ses hurlements de plaisir sous les coups de reins du loup. Ce serait mentir que de nier que la préparation et le début furent douloureux, mais au final ce fut magique et pour le moins mystique. Certes il n'y a pas eu de halo blanc ou de bulle bleue les englobant tous les deux le temps de leur union physique. Mais ni Stiles ni Derek ne pouvait ignorer cette connexion fugace au moment de leur climax ou chacun fut comme dans la tête de l'autre. Il était évident pour le couple que le lien les relier. Un lien encore fragile qui n'attendait que la morsure pour devenir indestructible.

Mais cela serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment Derek n'avait d'autre projet que de garder Stiles dans ses bras toute la nuit. La tête nichée sur le torse du loup, son pied caressant le mollet de l'autre dans un geste répétitif. Il avait encore le cœur au bord des lèvres suite à son orgasme.

« Est-ce que ca sera toujours aussi bon ? » lascivement l'alpha lui caressa les bras.

« J'ose espérer que cette première fois sera comme toutes les premières fois : loin du plaisir qu'on peut avoir les fois suivantes… »

« C'est possible ?! Encore plus que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais… j'ai cru que mon cœur n'allait pas tenir le choc. »

« Tu as définitivement trouvé le moyen de me faire taire. »

« Pas sur, t'es toujours en train de parler… » Derek regarda éberlué le visage de Stiles tout souriant et fier de lui. « Oh voyez-vous ça. Qui aurait cru que derrière l'hyperactif se cachait un petit obsédé en puissance… »

Le soleil les réveilla tôt le lendemain matin comme ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer les volets. Bien qu'ayant l'habitude de tourner une centaine de fois sur lui-même Stiles, comme Derek, n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Gardant sa position, lové contre son amant. Il s'étira sur place, se régalant du contact de sa jambe contre celle de l'autre. Il huma ensuite doucement l'odeur de la peau de l'autre, une légère nuance de sueur recouvrait le parfum des pins et de l'herbe fraîche. Cette odeur était définitivement sa préférée. Délicatement, comme il l'avait fait la veille pour l'endormir, Derek caressa du bout des doigts le bras de son compagnon. Si avant la sécurité de Stiles l'importait il se sentait aujourd'hui le besoin vital de le protéger. Son cœur mort depuis plusieurs années fonctionnait à plein régime et il le devait à l'adolescent. Dans un état de profonde béatitude il se demanda comment il avait pu penser renoncer à lui.

« Room service pour la chambre nuptiale ! Œuf au plat, jus d'orange, café, thé, yaourt, brioche dorée, tartines grillées et confiture pour ces messieurs. » Et Peter avait cette fois apporté tout ce qu'il avait énuméré, aidé de deux petits chariots et d'Isaac.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ?! » Isaac jeta un coup d'œil explicite au plus âgé.

« Mais on apporte le déjeuner à papa et maman. »

En un quart de seconde Derek se mit en colère alors que Stiles riait cette fois à gorge déployée. Voyant les yeux verts virer au rouge l'ainé des Hale hurla au plus jeune :

« Maintenant, cours ! Cours ! Cours ! »

Stiles regarda amusé Derek leur lancer une de ses chaussures avec hargne alors qu'on pouvait entendre les deux autres éclater de rire.

Pour faire bonne figure Stiles rentra chez lui après le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui signait le vrai début des vacances. Il avait prévenu son père qu'il risquait de passez la nuit chez Derek à regarder des dvd pour fêter la fin des cours. Néanmoins comme il ne voulait pas abuser… Quand il passa le pas de la porte il sentit directement que quelque chose n'était pas normal sans savoir quoi exactement. Il haussa les épaules après avoir vérifié le salon. Comme tous les samedi le père et le fils aller prendre leur repas ensemble. Tout en préparant le repas et faisant un ménage rapide l'ado ne pu se débarrasser de cette sensation étrange. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes de concentration ultime avant de prendre la parole.

« Scott, tu sais que c'est mal poli d'observer les gens en cachette. Je pourrais croire que tu prépares un mauvais coup. » Le jeune loup descendit les escaliers un sourire contrit sur le visage.

« Salut vieux. Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, tu sais, juste toi et moi. »

Quand il termina sa phrase il se concentra sur l'odeur qui lui parvenait. Aussitôt son visage prit une teinte cramoisie, de gêne et de colère.

« Je vois que j'ai raté pas mal de chapitres dans ta vie. »

« C'est-à-dire que, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué mais, depuis que Peter t'a mordu c'est dingue à quel point nos journées sont remplies. Alors t'imagine en un mois. » Lui dit-il en souriant sincèrement. « Bon, tu sais encore où sont les assiettes. Tu me connais je fais toujours trop à manger donc il y en aura assez pour nous trois. Tu restes bien sur ? »

Scott hocha la tête un peu confus. Certes il n'avait plus autant porté attention à son meilleur ami. Mais pas au point de rater ça. Pas au point de ne pas voir que quelque chose se tramait entre l'alpha et son ami. Enfin l'odeur de Derek et de sexe qui imprégnait chaque fibre du corps de l'humain ne pouvait mentir. Tout comme l'air béat qu'affichait le fils du shérif. Il semblait rayonner de bonheur. Tout ça grâce à…Derek Hale ?! Scott avait bien du mal à le concevoir. Durant le repas aussi bien le shérif que le loup furent surpris, agréablement, du comportement de Stiles. Il semblait si confiant, si détendu, si à l'aise. Et en même temps si lui. A la fin de l'après-midi Scott proposa à son ami de venir passer la soirée chez lui.

« C'est pour te montrer que… je me contrôle mieux. Je sais, le mois dernier j'ai été un con total et… vu ta tête c'est non. »

« Mec j'aurai adoré mais justement c'est la pleine lune demain et… enfin j'ai encore une chose à faire ce soir. Mais écoute t'as qu'à nous rejoindre demain ! »

« Attends t'es en train de me dire que tu vas passer la pleine lune avec Derek et sa meute ! »

« Scott je t'en pris. Peter a quoi, bien 30ans d'expérience. Isaac se contrôle très bien et n'a jamais été agressif envers-moi. Et Derek… »

« Derek t'as déjà encastré dans le mur à plusieurs reprises. Même si vous semblez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu n'as aucune idée de comment il pourrait réagir demain soir. »

« Tais-toi ! D'où tu te permets de dire ça ! Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai déjà passé la pleine lune avec Derek le mois dernier. Tu sais le 3 février, le jour où ma mère est morte. J'avais espéré pouvoir compter sur toi. Mais au final je dois te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas explosé je ne serai pas allé le voir et on n'aurait pas découvert que j'étais son compagnon… Scott t'abuses ! T'écoute jamais quand je te parle. C'est quand même pour toi que je fais des recherches. »

Etant un peu pressé il expliqua tout à Scott sur la route qui menait au manoir Hale. Si bien qu'il termina son récit sous le porche du loup-garou.

« Donc tu aimes Derek et Derek t'aime. Derek est capable d'aimer… »

« Quelque chose d'autre que ses tenues noires ? Je te rassure on a tous été surpris. Mais dans la mesure où ça nous sauve on ne va pas chercher à comprendre. » Lui dit Peter. « Mon cher Stiles tu me déçois. Je te propose la morsure et tu la refuses. Par contre à peine en couple avec mon neveu et tu le supplies de te mordre… Je suis pourtant bien plus beau… » Ajouta l'ainé des Hale.

Epatant comme un séjour chez les morts pouvait vous changer un homme. Tous saluèrent le plus jeune puis s'en allèrent le regard lourd de sens. Pressé de retrouver son loup, Stiles traversa la maison ventre à terre. Arrivé dans la chambre il fut choqué.

« Excusez-moi, je crois que me suis trompé. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la tanière du grand méchant loup ? » Il se moquait ouvertement de l'alpha mais celui-ci l'avait cherché. Des bougies recouvraient chaque meuble de la pièce. Des pétales de rose allaient de la porte au lit.

« Te moque pas. Je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique. Hier je n'ai eu le temps de rien. Je voulais marquer le coup. D'habitude ça marche dans les films. »

« Depuis quand Derek Hale regarde la télé ?! Et j'aime pas vraiment l'image que tu te fais de moi ! Je ne suis pas une midinette en manque de guimauve. »

Ce faisant il marcha jusqu'au lit, retira ses chaussures, sa veste et sa chemise. Puis il se laissa tomber torse-nu sur le matelas du loup.

« Bon tu viens ! »

L'alpha prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit. Ses mains survolèrent le corps de l'autre tandis que son regard brillait.

« T'es vraiment magnifique, tu le sais ? »

« Tu penses ça juste parce que je suis ton compagnon. Avant tu ne pensais pas ça… » dit-il d'un ton grognon.

Derek secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, il rampa sur le corps de son amant pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche purpurine. Il parsema ensuite toute sa peau d'une myriade de baiser. Quand il arriva dans son cou il remua des hanches pour que l'autre écarte les jambes et qu'il s'installe entre. Là il s'attaqua à l'épiderme à sa portée. Il le mordillait, maigre préparation à ce qui allait suivre. Ils en avaient parlé ce matin. La morsure ce ferait dés l'arrivée du plus jeune, qu'il n'ait pas à stresser toute la soirée.

« Comment tu as dit que ça allait se passer déjà ? »

« Je vais te mordre. On saura que la revendication est complète au moment où la douleur disparaitra. »

« Quand tu dis douleur ? »

« Ca va vraiment te faire mal. »

« Et tu es sur que je ne deviendrai pas… »

« Non Stiles ! On a déjà débuté le rituel. En plus ce n'est pas une simple morsure. »

Ne laissant pas le temps au plus jeune de réfléchir, le loup planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre à sa portée. D'une main il caressait le visage de son compagnon qui gémissait pitoyablement sous la douleur. De sentir l'odeur de souffrance qu'exaltait le corps sous lui, lui brisait le cœur, mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. La douleur allait bientôt refluer. Au bout de longues secondes il sentit Stiles haleter et son membre se réveiller contre le sien. Le lien était complet. Derek mordit un peu plus fort, augmentant par la même le saignement et l'excitation de son compagnon. Stiles s'agrippa à lui et commença à onduler du bassin. Derek le relâcha pour pousser un grognement bestial. A son tour il se frotta langoureusement contre l'autre tout en replongeant ses dents dans l'épaule. L'ado en cria de plaisir et sa respiration se coupa. Cela serait surement son orgasme le plus rapide mais c'était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps. De sa main droite le loup remonta la cuisse du plus jeune pour que leurs bas ventres soient encore plus proches. Ses mouvements devinrent erratiques et comme d'un commun accord leurs corps se tendirent avant de se relâcher. Derek lécha la plaie pour en arrêter le saignement. Tout en reprenant leur respiration, encore laborieuse, les deux jeunes hommes retirèrent leurs vêtements souillés. Etendu l'un contre l'autre ils se dévisageaient avec amour.

« Pour toi aussi c'était meilleur qu'hier ? » Le loup hocha de la tête. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la morsure avait des effets aphrodisiaques ! »

« Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Maintenant que la revendication est complète je peux te mordre autant que je veux sans que cela n'implique de transformation pour toi. »

Les lèvres du plus jeune formèrent un « oh » silencieux. Puis il éclata d'un rire franc.

« Est-ce un verrou que je vois à ta porte ? »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as envie d'entendre un « room service pour la chambre du couple dominant » ! »

Stiles rigola, surpris de voir que l'alpha pouvait avoir de l'humour. Mais au fond de lui il se réjouissait. En devenant le compagnon de Derek il montait dans la hiérarchie et se retrouvait enfin au dessus de Jackson. Et alors qu'il se retourna pour mordre à son tour son compagnon l'ado se figea. Ses yeux semblèrent vouloir sortir de leur orbite et il tata la chair pour en être certain. La revendication accomplie avait eut pour effet de renier l'ascendant que les alphas avaient sur Derek. Disparue la cicatrice qui marquait le jeune Hale comme étant la propriété des alphas. Mais pour l'humain cela était plus merveilleux de croire que finalement les baisers magiques marchaient.

Et voila c'est fini. Mais je vous annonce une petite surprise. Si vous êtes des personnes intelligentes vous devez surement avoir lu les écrits de lilimoon, et bien elle et moi allons vous écrire une spéciale halloween… De plus une version M existe de leur première fois, à vous de me dire si vous le voulez en bonus.


End file.
